


Number

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, famous!klaine, klaineadvent, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt and Blaine are asked to perform on Good Morning America the week of Christmas, they end up reminiscing about their past Christmas duets.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #14: Number
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/135201996970/number

“Blaine!” Kurt hollered down the hall to get his husband’s attention.

“Yeah?” Blaine responded, appearing in the hallway and making his way down the hall toward Kurt.

“GMA just called. They want us to perform next Wednesday.”

“The day before Christmas Eve?”

“Yep. So we need to decide what musical numbers we’re performing.”

Kurt and Blaine dropped what they were doing and made their way down to the music store that they frequently visited. They began looking through the sheet music trying to determine what they wanted to sing.

“Since it’s the day before Christmas Eve, why don’t we do Christmas songs?” Kurt suggested as they flipped through more sheet music.

“Sounds good to me. Let’s go over there. I think that’s where their Christmas music is.”

They flipped through the Christmas music, each grabbing songs that they knew they were good at and that they loved. They returned home and spread out their sheet music to finally select a few of the songs that they had chosen to perform on Good Morning America the next week. 

“Remember when we did this?” Kurt said, lifting up the sheet music for Baby, It’s Cold Outside.

Blaine laughed. “In the senior commons at Dalton. We weren’t even together yet and we sang one of the flirtiest songs together.” Then, Blaine spotted another song that they had done together. “Remember the Glee Christmas Special?” he asked, holding up the Let It Snow music. 

“Oh gosh. Artie had some crazy ideas with that one.” Kurt spotted White Christmas. “Remember the first Christmas in New York when Dad flew you out here?”

“White Christmas?” Blaine asked.

“Uh huh.”

“I think we should do all of those, by the way. But I have another one that I want to do. Add to our Christmas duet tradition.”

“What?” Kurt asked curiously.

“Winter Wonderland, maybe?” 

“Sounds good to me. So, Baby, It’s Cold Outside, Let It Snow, White Christmas, and Winter Wonderland?”

“Sounds pefect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/135201996970/number


End file.
